


Sometimes the best thing to do... is walk away

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Burke's a dick, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Found Family, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Rook is not having a good time, hint of fluff, read into it what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: It was Nancy’s reassurances that kept replaying over and over in her head like a broken record.“Don’t look so worried, hun,” she’d said as she squeezed her shoulder. “Have faith, things will turn out alright.”Easy for her to say, she was staying back at the station to keep an eye on everything. Rook didn’t know how she was so calm about the situation. None of this was okay.





	Sometimes the best thing to do... is walk away

It was Nancy’s reassurances that kept replaying over and over in her head like a broken record. 

“Don’t look so worried, hun,” she’d said as she squeezed her shoulder. “Have faith, things will turn out alright.”

Easy for her to say, she was staying back at the station to keep an eye on everything. Rook didn’t know how she was so calm about the situation. _None _of this was okay.

Rook had been dragged from her bed in the early hours of the morning by the blaring of her work phone. Whitehorse hadn’t told her a goddamned thing, only that she had 20 minutes to get her ass down to the station. Rook didn’t find out that they were going after Joseph and the Project at Eden’s gate until Deputy Marshal Burke had stepped into the bullpen and started barking orders at them. 

She knew about the Project, of course she did, the locals damn near never shut up about it. She was also well aware that Whitehorse was walking a fine line trying to keep the peace between the people of Hope County and the Project, with varying success, but as far as Rook knew they weren’t actually planning on going after them - especially not to arrest Joseph in the middle of his compound, surrounded by his brothers, his sister, and hundreds of devoted followers who would quite literally lay down their lives to protect the Father.

Whitehorse at least had a modicum of common sense, he’d never do anything so bold, so _stupid_, but the Marshal had an ego so big that it could barely fit through the door and an axe to grind with Joseph and the Project. 

He wouldn’t listen to a word that Whitehorse said, too busy picturing his face on the evening news the following night - his five minutes of fame for bringing down Joseph Seed and his supposed ‘cult’. 

Deputy Marshal Burke didn’t seem to realise, or care, that they’re were going to be walking in blind. They had no intel - Whitehorse was keeping the peace, not actively investigating, they barely knew _anything_. But the Marshal wouldn’t listen, and so Rook was suited up and hustled into the chopper. It didn’t matter that she was still green, that she was the least experienced person in the room. Both Staci and Joey argued against her going, insisting that they either wait for backup or go in without her. 

“Look at her, Sheriff. You think the fuckin’ peggies are gonna be scared by her? She’s still a probie!”

Maybe Rook should have been offended by Staci’s words, she might well have been if it hadn’t been for the very real worry reflected in his eyes. Whitehorse had studied her long and hard, and for one brief, shining moment, Rook thought that he was about to let her off the hook, but the Marshal was having none of it. “Shut it. Probie or not, she’s with us. We need every damned person we got. She does what she’s told and we’ll all get out of this just fine.”

But there was something in his eyes as he looked at her that Rook didn’t trust. 

That was that. Nothing more was said as they loaded up into the chopper. Nancy watched them leave, biting her lip as she waved them off. 

_Have faith_. 

She knew what she had to do, knew that it was the right thing to do, but that didn’t ease the growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. As the chopper flew across the Valley and into the Henbane Rook tuned everything out. She didn’t watch the video that Joey offered, it wouldn’t make a difference and she had no desire to see it, hearing about it had been bad enough. 

_Things will turn out alright._

Rook prayed that Nancy was right, because the moment her boots touched the ground she honestly thought that she was going to throw up. She didn’t want to be here, she hadn’t signed up for this. The thought of something happening to them - if any of them got hurt, or worse… God, the very thought made her heart pound and her head spin. The slight green tinge of her face must have been more noticeable than she realised because Joey gripped her by the shoulder and forced her to meet her gaze. 

“Hey, I’ve got your back okay? Keep your eyes up, listen to Whitehorse and don’t let those fuckers get in your head. You’re gonna be fine, Rook.”

Rook just nodded, there wasn’t time to say anything else, the Marshal had already started down the path. Rook felt the curious eyes of the Peggies on her as she strode after them, but she kept her own gaze forward, focusing on the church that loomed before them. It was almost three in the morning, everyone should have been asleep but Rook heard the familiar sounds of a chorus of voices singing Amazing Grace pouring from inside - Joseph had called a service. He’d known that they were coming. As another wave of nausea rose within her and she closed her eyes for just a second, all that she needed to steel her nerves.

_Have faith_.

“Rook.” It was Whitehorse. Rook’s eyes opened to find him staring down at her with something akin to worry. If it was up to him, she wouldn’t be here, none of them would be. “On me.”

Again she just nodded, there was nothing to say, and even if she wanted to Rook doubted whether she’d be able to get a word past the frog in her throat. She didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to be a part of this, but the pieces were already in motion. Rook just had to pray that things would turn out okay. 

Whitehorse and Burke shared a few more words, but Rook couldn’t hear them over the pounding of her heart. The moment they set foot into that church, it would be too late to walk away. She felt in her heart, they were about to kick the hornet’s nest, Rook could only hope that Whitehorse and the others were prepared for what was coming next. 

The singing petered off as they crossed the threshold. Joseph Seed stood on the platform, speaking to his flock but while he seemed to barely pay any attention to them, those in attendance certainly did. She didn’t miss the way the guards at the front put their fingers on the triggers of their rifles, nor the glares of the Faithful towards the two men who strode in front of her. 

She kept her head held high, her own hand poised on the service pistol at her hip. She could feel the energy buzzing in the room, the anger, the rabid _rage_ that surged and swelled in the room, choking the very air. The Marshal barely flinched, did he truly not realise that all that stood between him and absolute carnage was Joseph himself? One word, one flick of his wrist and the men and women of his congregation would open fire, tearing into them without mercy. 

They were outnumbered, and it was only by Joseph’s grace that they were allowed to proceed down the aisle. Rook sighted John behind him, Jacob in the shadows to his left, and Faith with her soft little smirk over on his right. Each of them met her stare head on, their faces carefully blank, giving away nothing. Her heart skipped a beat, but she forced herself to return her attention to Joseph, who finally seemed to have acknowledged their presence in his church. The moment that his eyes slid over her, Rook found it hard to breathe. Joseph’s eyes, those piercing blues, stared right into hers and it suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them in the room, and he was looking right into her very soul, every sin, every flaw exposed to the Father’s benevolent gaze. Then, he turned his attention back to Earl and the Marshal, and Rook felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She couldn’t help but flinch when Burke interrupted Joseph and shoved the warrant in his face. A spike of fear shot through her as Joseph’s followers rose to swarm them, and like pack trained to protect, John, Faith and Jacob fell in to stand behind their brother. 

But Joseph showed no fear, he’d known that this was coming. With a few words and a reassuring smile, he sent his followers outside. It was clear from the disdainful glares and muted snarls cast towards the Marshal and the Sheriff as they filed out that they weren’t happy with the Father’s orders, but they would obey him, always. They had faith in his plan.

Unsurprisingly, the pit of dread in Rook’s stomach didn’t shift as they left. 

_Things will turn out alright._

She could feel the weight of the three pairs of eyes burning into her, but she didn’t dare lift her eyes, she couldn’t, not if she wanted to keep her nerve. 

“Rook, cuff this son of a bitch,” Burke ordered. Rook wasn’t the only one to wince at the insult, beside her she saw Whitehorse’s grip tighten on his gun and his scowl deepen. Did the Marshal have a death wish? 

Yet while Jacob growled behind him, Joseph ignored the barb entirely, turning his attention once more back to her. As she took a deep, shaking breath, Joseph offered her his hand, just one. Behind the yellow lenses of his glasses, his eyes softened - the passion and vitriol that had been there just moments before suddenly gone.

He smiled affectionately down at her, “Come my child. It’s time.”

For the first time since she’d arrived at the Station, Rook felt the panic that clawed at her stomach begin to ease. Without hesitation, the hand that had been hovering over her holstered pistol reached forward and slipped into his offering a tentative smile of her own. 

“Rook, the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the Marshal hissed as Joseph’s fingers closed around hers and with a gentle tug pulled her away from the two men. 

Time slowed, vaguely she registered Whitehorse starting towards her (and the answering snarl from Jacob that stilled him) as Joseph swept her into a brief embrace, pressing his forehead against hers for a quick moment before releasing her into another pair of arms - John’s, she realised. Everything else melted away as she felt his lips brush against her temple, the familiar scent of citrus, pine and smoke invading her nose as he held her. All of her worries, her fears, every ounce of doubt fled, leaving her feeling strangely at peace, despite knowing full well that they were far from out of the woods.

Before she could process it, John pulled her back to where Jacob and Faith stood, the three of them forming a semi circle around her. Faith took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, while John’s arms tightened around her waist, his chin coming to a rest on her shoulder. Jacob’s eyes flickered to hers, shooting her a brief smirk.

It was only then that she returned her gaze to the scene playing out before her, the Marshal red faced and furious, glaring up at her, still brandishing that stupid warrant like it held any weight here at all. At his side, Whitehorse was noticeably calmer, though his face had lost what little colour it had to begin with and the gun he’d previously held aimed at the Father was hanging limply at his side. When she met his eyes, the face that stared back at her was not one of questioning, or even of betrayal or anger. No, Whitehorse just looked _defeated _and despite it all, Rook felt her heart tug. He wasn’t perfect, but Earl was a good man. 

“Rook, I asked what the FUCK you think you’re doing!” Burke yelled, drawing her attention once more back to him.

Joseph laughed quietly, not quite mocking, but hardly kind. “Is it not obvious, Deputy Marshal? Rook is where she belongs, with her family. She understands what you fail to - the end is coming, the great Collapse.” He spread his arms, gesturing to the heavens as he spoke in a reverent tone, “God will guide the faithful through to Eden’s Gate and those who resist us, those who stand in our way… they will burn… _you_ will burn.”

Burke’s top lip curled back into a sneer, “You’re a fucking nutjob, and you,” his cold, lifeless eyes fixed on her, and from the corner of her eye she saw Jacob subtly shifting at her side, his body tensing in preparation, his hand instinctively reaching for the bright red pistol at his side. Burke, on the other hand, was too preoccupied to notice. “I should have known you were a traitorous little fucking bitch. You tipped them off, didn’t you?!” 

She hadn’t, but Nancy had. Regardless, she nodded - she would have, if she’d had the time.

Absolute fury swept across his face, blistering in his eyes as he glared at her. “I swear to fucking Christ, Rook, I’ll make sure they lock you up somewhere you’ll never see the light of day again for this!”

John’s arms tightened around her waist and she felt the rumble of a growl in his chest, but she just sighed and shook her head, reaching up with her free hand to entwine her fingers with his. Burke’s words didn’t hurt, his threats didn’t scare her. He could say what he liked, Rook had made her decision a long, long time ago. She knew where her loyalties lay, and it certainly wasn’t with Burke and his skewed idea of justice. 

Joseph took a step forward, offering Burke both of his wrists, bared in false submission. “God will not let you take me, but you are more than welcome to try.” 

It wasn’t so much a threat as a warning. Rook couldn’t see Joseph’s face, but she could imagine the piercing stare well enough. If Burke was smart, he’d turn on his heel and run home, but Rook didn’t get the sense that he was all that bright. As her eyes flickered from him to Whitehorse she felt that same painful tugging in her chest, like someone was plucking at her heartstrings. Whitehorse had been nothing but kind to her, he deserved a chance, if nothing else.

The words slipped from her lips before she even registered that she’d started to speak, “Sometimes the best thing to do is walk away.” If she expected some kind of reaction to her words, she was sorely disappointed. Shoulders slumped, face grim, Whitehorse just stared at the floor, well and truly resigned to whatever fate was awaiting him. In fact, no one moved, Burke was shaking with barely suppressed rage, but for the time being he was silent. Joseph seemed content to allow her to try and talk some sense into the Sheriff, and the other three Heralds followed his lead. 

She tried again, gently unwrapping herself from John’s grip to walk forward to where Joseph stood, placing one hand on his shoulder as she looked down at the man who’d taken her in, who’d tried to be her mentor. “Please Earl, walk away. This doesn’t have to end badly. _Please_.”

The responding scoff didn’t come from Whitehorse, but from Burke. “Walk away? You want us to just _walk away_?!” Finally, he dropped the warrant, and Rook watched apathetically as the piece of paper fluttered uselessly to the ground. “You fucking bitch.”

Time slowed again as Rook watched him pull his revolver from its holster and aim it not at Joseph, but at her, standing by his side out in the open. “May God have mercy on your soul.” 

Several things happened at once. 

Whitehorse glanced up at the sound of the gun cocking, his wide horrified eyes shifting from Burke to Rook and back to the handgun. He launched himself across the room towards Burke, intent on tackling him to the ground.

Behind her, Rook registered Jacob’s roar. His hand gripped at her wrist and he yanked her backwards, “Get behind me, NOW!” he yelled.

Joseph, by her side, dove for the ground, yanking his own gun from the holster at his thigh and taking aim.

A split second later, just a heartbeat slower than his eldest brother, John reached for her, gripping her other arm and tugging her to relative safety.

Four shots fired. Two from Jacob, one from Burke, and one from Joseph.

Joseph’s shot went wide, embedding itself harmlessly into one of the pews. Jacob’s first shot missed, clipping Whitehorse in the shoulder as he tackled Burke to the ground. His second shot however, fired with a marksman’s accuracy, found its mark and a gory spray of blood and brains burst from Burke’s head as he hit the ground.

For one delirious moment, Rook thought that Burke’s shot had missed. She hadn’t felt any impact herself, by her side, Jacob and John seemed fine, and Joseph looked unhurt as he scrambled back up to his feet. Behind her she heard Faith moving around, she had to be fine too. When Whitehorse knocked him down, Burke’s bullet must have gone wide-

And then she felt the dull burning sensation in her stomach. With a surreal slowness, Rook glanced down, her eyes widening as she took in dark patch of red that seemed to be spreading across the green fabric of her uniform. 

“Oh,” she murmured, pressing her fingers against the wound and staring in confusion when they came away slick with blood. Her blood.

She took a step forward, only to find that her legs would no longer cooperate or hold her weight, sending her crashing to the ground. Dimly she registered the sound of John pained screaming before Jacob’s face suddenly filled her field of vision as he dropped to his knees beside her. 

“Rook, Rook honey, look at me,” he said as he hefted her across his lap, quickly shrugging off his military jacket to press it into the wound. “You’re gonna be fine, okay, pup? You’re not going anywhere.”

She was going to say something, but words were tricky, and then John was there too, holding her hand with a grip so tight that it should have hurt, but Rook couldn’t feel it. She could only watch as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, tears spilling from his pretty blue eyes.

“Darling, hold on for me, okay? I just got you to myself again, I’m not about to let you go.” The hand that wasn’t holding hers reached to cup her cheek, stroking the skin so softly, so lovingly. She tried to smile up at him, reassure him that she had no intention of leaving him, but it was a lot of effort, and she didn’t think it was working.

Rook heard Jacob barking out orders, the sound of people running and a distant burst of gunfire outside, but she couldn’t focus on any of that. 

“I-it hurts… I didn’t think it would hurt like this,” she murmured. 

Jacob huffed a laugh, “Pain’s good. Means you’re still alive, and you damned well better stay that way.”

Again, she tried to smile, “I’ll do my best.”

But as she laid in Jacob’s lap, John stroking her face, Rook began to feel sleepy. Maybe if she just shut her eyes for a few minutes…

“Rook, you keep your eyes open or so help me God-”


End file.
